Grown Up Babies
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After been taken to a mansion, Stu and the other parents has been taken to a mansion to create a brand new world, and some how, they been turn into babies.
1. Most expensive mansion

Rugrats/All Grown Up:Grown Up Babies

Andrew Lee Matlack

Warning:The Following Story has allowed that featured the rugrats' parents and not the rugrats themselves.

-Anyone who objects to the story shall reseved some people and not others.

-Anyone who gives this story 100% Effort will be officaly had to make this more responable and more simply more officaly more responable

-Nickelodeon is responable for owning Rugrats/All Grown Up and its characters

it all started when Stu was working on an invention as he knew that he was simply had to make this as he gets to be that he was seriously to make it more impressing matters.

For that reasonable a figurement, he knew that he was hoping to make it more intenste as he gets to make it more flying high as he gets to inchanced to reverse the aging process.

"There, everyone's going to love this." said Stu.

As he knew that he was seriously to make it as he was putting the finishing touches to the machine as he gets to be that machine as he knew that he was going to make this more working as the wat it could be more intenste.

later, others had to come over as Stu gets to make an annoncement about his latest experiment.

Just then, he knew that he was going to quafly as he was going to be that going to make this more exciting just as they get to be a sucess.

"Glad that you're here everyone."

"Stu, what is this all about?" asked Didi. "I bet it's not the reptar mobile again." replied Drew. "No, but thanks for guessing." as Stu walks over to the revalining. "Behold, I give you, the Age decreaser Verison 2.0."

"What does it do excatily?" asked Betty. "It can do one or a lot of people who can step inside into the machine as he/she or they get to make their ages to be younger or older." "Oh yeah? well, at least this machine will work on any _age._ " as Drew and others laughed.

"Very funny." said Stu. "I belive that this machine that can do anything as much as made a world a better place."

"Stu, remember of what the last machine did to Dr. Lipschitz? It got turn him into a baby and it needs to be fixed."

"Deed, as you may get to know that, I never get to make another one today." said Stu. "Besides, this could be the greatest day of our lives as we all know about it."

But what they had to know that the machine took itself to a very expensive mansion on top of the neighborhood as they brought them here.

"To be completly honest, I didn't think it took us to a place here." said Drew.

As thunder heard, a booming voice that heard. "Stu Pickles is respondable for making this machine to make people younger or older, up and down are up and down."

"Up and Down mean up and down? what does that mean?" asked Charlotte. "We all know that it doesn't have to make sense." "Oh it does make sense once we know that they're just directions."

"You know that we need that we're going to make this more intenste that we shall deal as you understood as the get to be more reasonable for all time!" as the booming voice as boosted up Stu's invention.

"Once you gets to make a change, you'll be living in the mansion as a group.

"Wow, that's something." Said Lucy, Suzie's mom.

"Good luck and have fun." as the booming voice said as he goes away.

"Well, what did he mean by that?" asked Kira, Kimi's Mom and Chuckie's Stepmom. "Well it means if we had to take care of that machine, that means we must it used it for good." said Chaz, Chuckie's dad and Kimi's stepdad.

Drew, Angelica's Dad was thinking about it as we knew of what was the booming voice was talking about. "Maybe if that machine that could be more enspiring, maybe that we could be that seriously to be hard working about it."

"Maybe if we could be that working hard about it, maybe that we could be that whatever happens, will be happened of all that time in the world." Said Charlotte, Angelica's Mom.

"Well if we know that if we could find that interesting." Said Didi.

"Nobody could find out what would happen," said Betty, Phil and Lil's mom. "Nobody wants to know anyway."

"Betty's right," Said Howard, Phil and Lil's dad. "Maybe if something could happen to us, we might as well get to be change the world."

"That's right, so we might get to make this, we get to show how much it could make." said Stu.

So as they get to the machine together, they had to work this as hard as they could be. "In my day, I think that we could that be very intense about it." said Lou, Stu and Drew's dad, Tommy, Dil and Angelica's grandpa. "Besides I think that we're going to be surley that no one that could be that we could be taking a dangerious risk."

"Oh Pop, don't you think that you could have a little fun at once?" asked Stu. "Yeah, once we get to follow this, you're acting like we're just 34 years younger or something."

As they get to work in the machine, they had to make this more intenste as they get got to put some of the machine witin as possible.

"One more turn shall do it." As he uses his wrench to give it a switch, and then they finished the machine.

"There, now that was something easy?" asked Stu.

"I Think that we made a pretty good machine." replied Drew. "and the best part is, I don't even get to figureit out how or why."

"I think that we get to thank our big god all over town as the get to be that strictly more passion for our youth."

"Too bad we didn't get to show everybody in town." Didi makes a point. "Don't you see?" asked Drew. "This could be of our greatest time of our lives, I mean even as we speak I think that we could achive some of the most expring of the time and our effectionficly and then some, and with that, this could be cirucling though time and more peace and more responable actions!"

"What's your point Drew?" asked Charlotte. "My point is that even we don't need to feel in our actions for this one, it was something that back in the 1950s, back in the world was in black in white, newspapers are only worth a nickel, and our kids aren't even born."

As Stu understands about it. "Wow, that means that we're not even young to began with."

"Well, as we all know that even with that goes underway, I think that we should feel of every human being that could ever live thought the unknown as we speak.

"I Don't think that we could feel that, don't you?" asked Charlotte. "No, not at all." said Didi. "neither do I." said Stu. "Nope, not a thing." said Lucy. "Not to my knowladge." said Randy.

"I don't think so." said Betty. "Neither do I." Said Howard. "No, not at all." said Chaz. "I Don't think so."

"Good, so what do you say we start this brand new world by being 10 feet away from the machine, hmm?" asked Drew.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." said Stu, as he and the others had to be 10 feet away.

as the wives wern't looking, they thought that they could be trying out the age decreser as they get to snuck in.

"Are you sure that we want to do this?" asked Drew. "This could upset them."

"Nonsense, if they can see how young that we are, i'm sure that they'll won't notice about how much as they simply had to see."

As Stu set the machine to a killer setting, he and the others have entered the the machine and then they had to increase the power in order to start their new world to be young again.

The Machine has started, they knew that they couldn't wait until they're about to be showing their wives about how young they're about to be looking.

"Look out wives, once we came in as old men, we'll come out as new." Stu said his last words as the doors locked in.

As the Machine auto sets Stu and the others to an early age, they had to make sure if they did this correctfully.

As the wives are just turn their backs on the machine, it set the husbands as they get to be that they had to be young again all right, but little do they know that there are flashing lights of red, blue, green, yellow, purple and tuqurise.

As they felt like it, they felt that something was strange was going on there as they began to worry. "I'm sure the machine that it could take some time," Stu said. "taking some time in order to be young again."

It was until then that there was something wrong about what was going though the distance as they could be feeling that the machine was blasting as they could be that there could be such hard core as they had to explored as they had to follow as they had to see clocks turning backwards on them.

"Stu, what's going on?" asked Drew. "Relax, i'm sure that we could be that the machine that could be more intentive as soon as possible." he chucked.

As he and the others looked worried.

Please comment below and tell me of what you think of my first Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction so far.

No Rude comments, keep it clean


	2. Baby Husbands

A/N:This is the second chapter of my first story, as we left off, Stu and the others had to go inside the machine as they set to them to be young again as far as they gonna be.

Chapter 2:Baby Fathers

It was until then that they had to make it less more interesting as they had to make it more steaming as they had to be surrounded by steam.

Meanwhile, outside the machine, "Gee, they're taking this an awfully lot of time there." replied Didi.

"If the boys could be younger then us, then I'm sure that we'll take care of them." said Charlotte as they seem to be that to be waiting.

Back in the machine, they knew that they had to be worrying about what was going on there.

"Uh, Stu?" worried Chaz. "Don't worry guys, the machine does know of what's it doing." he chuckled as he manged to feel the lifeways as they get to grow younger gradfully, as they get to get thought as they manged to grow younger and smaller as they had as they could feel as they managed to feel as they had to make it though a difficult surviving as they regress though age as they get to down to 20s, as they felt as their clothes getting a little bigger and baggier as they felt that they had to felt for a strange effect in there.

"I can't belive this machine is getting us younger!" shriked 22-year-old Drew as his clothes got bigger.

As the boys had to shrink down to their teens, they seems that they're going to be that as the machine gets a little bigger on them as well.

"I think that I maybe getting zits again." said Howard as he goes down to 16 years old.

They're losing their pubtery as they had to be getting younger and smaller as their clothes are beoming fitting, as they get down to single digits, as they had to be that their moaning as their voices got higher as they got covered by their clothes and came out as babies.

As the machine come to a complete stop, the doors open as the baby husbands came to their adult wives as they had to manacure as they had to more reasonable about it.

As they looked down to their husbands, they find out about they had to be knowing about their husbands at first, but they just relized that they got turn into babies.

"I can't belive it!" shouted Didi. "That's new, that machine has turn them into babies."

As Charlotte looked into baby Drew, she knew that she was right. "I can't belive, my husband's a baby again!"

"Mine too!" cried Kira. "And mine!" replied Lucy.

"And mine!" said Betty.

"This is a great discovery, I can't belive that machine has turn them into babies." said Charlotte. "We can't go back home," said Betty. "People think that we're their mothers!"

"Clam down, I think that this could be a possibly good explaition about all of this." said Didi. "That machine is just making the world to let adults to become babies again."

"Well, i never get to think that we should be that quite responable as they can't do anything right about it."

"You don't think that..." as they get to look at the machine, as they get to find out more about it.

Yes, I know this is a short chapter so please comment back to me as you get to know of what you think so far.

-ALM-


	3. Baby Mothers

A/N:This is the third chapter of my first story, as we left off, Stu and the other husbands has went inside the machine as they're growing younger as the machine regresses them. After the progress, the wives saw their husbands as babies as the could see as they could figure them out about it, What will happen? Let's find out right now.

"I think if the husbands can turn into babies by that machine, then so can we." said Charlotte.

"Let's just hope if we hit teenagers, we might as well get to be mothers better then their wives." replied Didi.

"Why not?" said Lou. "You girls need to be younger anyway."

And so, as the wives went inside the machine, it sets them as the doors closed on them.

"I can't wait to be young again!" excitly said Kira as the Machine starts again.

As they had to go of what their husbands went to, they showed that they had to survive as they had a feeling that they had get younger too.

"Oh boy, I don't think that we could be that we adults any longer." worried Charlotte.

Just then they're gradually grow younger as they get to be surrounded by smoke too as their baby husbands watch from the screen.

"What are they doing?" asked Chaz? "I think that they're growing down." answered Stu.

As they get to gradually grow younger, they went to their late 20s as they felt giggling a bit as they get to feel like they got chills or something, as they get down to their mid 20s, they felt that their clothes got a little big on them as they get to be that they get to enjoy it as possible.

When they got to their early 20s, they felt that they could be feeling as much as they had to enjoy it, then when they had to be that they're getting younger and smalller as possible.

As they got down to their late teens, they shrink a bit as they get to be that as they get smaller and younger as they regressed down to their mid-teens as they get to be that feeling that their clothes are bigger and baggier as their baby husbands looked suprised.

as they got though early teens, they're losing puberty as possible as they get to be that feeling that it should be more surroundings got a little bigger as they're getting younger and smaller more as their chests got reduced into their pre-teen bodies and got chills.

The Girls moan higher as their voices got higher and smaller as they go down to their childhood, and then though Angelica's age, and then they been covered by their clothes as lumps and came out as babies.

"Whoo, what was fun!" said 1-year-old Betty in her baby voice.

As the door opens, the baby girls had to go out with their clothes as they get to be such more babyish as far as the eye could see when their husbands saw they they're not adults anymore and either are they.

Okay, at least the chapter could be a little shorter then the last one, but I'll be back to do another one, in the meantime, please comment below.


	4. 42 again Lou and Fitting clothes

A/N:When we last left off the Rugrats' Parents and Lou, the mothers had an idea that they could be young themselves, but when they felt that felt like there could be regression that is should be, they came out as baby girls, as they get to Lou as they get to walk into them, how he'll know? let's find out.

As they walk towards them, Didi and the others looked up to Lou as he gets to be that he's responable for taking care of them now, as he knew that he could ve that he was going to make this more easy as they seem to be.

"Why you youngsters I might to-" As he stopped, he knew that Stu and the others are now babies. "Hey, you seem that went to that machine and got young again." he said. "Oh boy!" as he steps inside the machine and the doors closes on them he gets to be younger as the machine gets to be that he was enjoying as he was gradfully growing younger as he gets to aged down as he gets down to his late 60s, and then he was going into his mid-60s, as he felt that he was getting younger as he was getting less wrinkly and felt lively.

As he felt like it, he knew that he was simply he felt great as he goes down to his early 60s as he felt that he was regressing lightfully, as gets down to his late 50s, and then his mid-50s, and then his early 50s as he chuckled as he felt his body tingling as his hair growing back to his head.

and then that he was going down to his to his late forties and then his late 40s and then his mid-40s and then his early 40s as his hair turns black again, and then, when the machine was stopped, he was 42 years old again as the door open.

Lou stepped out of the machine and he went over to the babies. "Gee kids, it looks that that you need to find some clothes." he said as he took them to the clothing area.

Lou gets to put the right fitting on as he puts a blue T-shirt and a diaper on Stu, just like Tommy, Didi gets to put on a red T-Shirt and a diaper, Drew has to be put on his clothes of which it was simalur, Charlotte had to be putting on a diaper on, Betty has to be puttin' into her purple Onesie, Howard has to been put on a Diaper, and Chaz has to be put on a red shirt and a diaper, and Kira had to be putting on a diaper, and Randy had to be puttin on a green shirt and a diaper and Lucy had to be putting on a light yellow shirt and a diaper.

"That's more like it." said Lou as they get to feel like it.

Then the babies stand up and then said, "Dee?" asked Stu in his baby voice. "Stuie?" asked Didi in her baby voice as well.

"I can't belive it, we're actucal babies!" shocked Drew in his baby voice. "And look at me, I can have fun!" said Charlotte in a baby voice.

"What? This is new." said Kira in a baby voice. "Kira?" asked Chaz in a baby voice."

As the Charmicheals stand and Randy said in his baby voice, "Guys?" "What happened to us?" asked Lucy in a baby voice.

"How do we expand with this one?" asked Stu. "We don't have to be." replied Drew.

"Maybe we're in a huge house that's very similar to our houses." said Chaz. "I belive that is what grownups call a mansion."

"When I grow up, I want to be owning a mansion." said Chaz. "Are you nuts?" said Drew. "You did own one when you were a grownup."*

"It takes one to know one." said Chaz.

"I don't know about you, but I think that we get to enjoy a world full of our new babyhood." said Stu as he giggled. "World of our new babyhood? that doesn't make any sense." said Drew. "It does make sense."

As they get to be that exploring the mansion while the newly youthen Lou gets to sit in the couch and reads the paper.

*=Chaz did own a mansion in the episode "Chuckie Is Rich" of when he has won $10,000,000. and Chuckie has to try to cope with the rich life.

As Lou gets to sit down and read the paper, where would the babies get to be exploring first? Find out next time.

-ALM-


	5. New Rooms and back to 40s

A/N:This is the fifth chapter of my first story, when we last left off the babies, formally adults they saw that Lou went from a 77-year-old grandpa to a sprite and young 42-year-old, just as well, he manged to be changed Stu and the other for a more fitting baby clothes as we speak, what will happened? Let's find out.

"I don't know about you, but I think that we get to enjoy a world full of our new babyhood." said Stu as he giggled. "World of our new babyhood? that doesn't make any sense." said Drew. "It does make sense."

As they get to be that exploring the mansion while the newly youthen Lou gets to sit in the couch and reads the paper.

As Stuie and the other babies get to take a look around the mansion, they had to be that talking about the conserversional ways about the new world. "Well if you ask me, there could be a world of babies as we speak!" exclamed Drew. "Of that we could be that we would be babies all over again ourselves!"

"Drew you're over reacting, if you ask me, I think that we could be that we'll grow up again." said Stuie.

"No we won't!" Said Drew. "Yes we will."

"Everybody stop fighting," Said Charlotte. "We're getting to make sure that if we get to our lives as babies again we get to be making the best of it."

"She's right, maybe it's for the best." said Didi. "I say that we get to split into two groups, and further more I think that we could be searching for our rooms and more reylable for our health and our newfound youth." replied Drew.

As Stuie paired up with Didi, as Howie, since he's now a baby, went up with Betty, Randy goes with Lucy, and Drew goes with Charlotte and Chaz goes with Kira as they get to be that wondering into their new rooms.

Meanwhile, Lulu, Lou's wife and Boris and Minka, Didi's Parents came in and see what was going on here. "Lou, are you in here?" asked Lulu. "We're worried about you and see if you can be that making this scary about this mansion, Boris, Minka and I are walking though the living room and we were hoping that we could be that simply more interesting if Stu and the others could be here."

As they could be walking, they walk in front of the Age Decreaser 2.0.

"Look at this peice of Machinary." said Minka. "It seems to belive that our son-in-law is respondble for making this more our lives."

"Oy vay, this is a machine that could be more retrospetive." said Boris as he gets to be that seeing the machine."

Just then Lou ran up to his wife and Minka and Boris as he stops them. "Whoa, hold on there, I won't show you of what could be that what could that simply attened as they look and saw the 42-year-old Lou. "Lou, what the heck happened to you?" asked LuLu. "Why that machine happened, It turn Stu and the others into babies and me back into my early 40s."

"Oh Lou," Said LuLu. "This is great!"

"Huh?" Lou looked confused. "Don't you see, this could be the greatest discoverey in the face of the earth as they get to be reversing the aging process!"

"But i didn't invent it, Stu did." said Lou. "I know that honey bunch as they get to be that I want to be young again too!"

"And so do we!" said Minka. "This could be the greatest thing that we could ever did see." Said Boris as he gets to be that steping into the machine as they get to be that setting in there as they get to be that the doors close on them and the machine went inside and started to whirring on them.

Meanwhile, Stu and Didi went over to their bed room as they get to see that it's like their bedroom back room, only simular to Tommy and Dil's.

As Didi crawled up into the crib. "Come on Stuie, let's be having fun." As Stuie crawled up into crib. "Say, this is nice."

As we go over to Drew and Charlotte, thier bedroom looked excatily the same, only different. "Say, this could be fun." said Drew. "Wow, this bed might be big enough to jump on." "Could be true."

Then we go over to Chaz and Kira whom they get to walk into their bedroom. "This is nice." said Chaz. "You know, when we're grown ups again, we'll be married again."

"Well, that was something new." said Kira as we go over to Howie and Betty. "Wow, check this gym area!" said Howie. "I think that crib that could be ours." as Randy and Lucy walked in there. "I Can't belive that Howie and Betty get to choose this bedroom," said Lucy. "They must be exciting."

As the babies got back with each other. "We got this mansion in our hands!" replied Stu. "Our tiny little hands to be excact." said Lucy.

"I wish Tommy and the others could be in this mansion." said Didi. "then we could be having fun in here!"

"I hope that Suzie could be here too." said Randy. "And Angelica." said Charlotte as they heard of what was going down stairs."

As the babies went back to the machine, they see that Lulu, Boris and Minka are in the machine as they look though the window. "What are Lulu and my Mommy and Daddy doing here?" Didi asked.

"I think that they're turning younger too." said Stu.

As they get to look, they get to see of what was going on done there.

They're growing younger gradfully as they went down to their mid 70s as they get to be feeling that they had to be that their bodies are tingling, and then they had to go down to their early 70s as they feel better, and then they had to be that feeling that bodies have wobbled a bit.

As they get to be that they go into their late 60s as they felt tingling as they get to be that exciting about it.

And then they go down to their mid-60s as they get feeling they're less wrinkey and more feeling.

As got though their early 60s, they're feeling that they're a little faster as they could be, and then they're going though the late 50s as they felt that their voices that they could be that more resonaible as they get to be that insurcance as they had to the repsonable and more as they go into their mid-50s as they felt that their hair is getting less gray.

Then they go down to their early 50s, and then their late 40s, and then down to mid-40s, and finally, when the machine stop, Lulu and Didi's parents are now in their early 40s.

As the doors, they seem that they get to enjoying being in their early 40s again, espcailly Lulu.

What could happen now that Lulu and Boris and Minka are now in their 40s again? Find out next time.


	6. Here comes Tommy and the gang

A/N:This is the Sixth chapter of my first Fanfiction, as I took some requests from BM, I think that I took that request and decided to added our favorite Rugrats in there, just in case, they want to play with their newly infant parents as Angelica could get interesting with hers.

"I think that Lulu has gotten younger as we thought." said Stuie. "Maybe if our kids could be here, I think that we should be that simply had to simpifly."

As a matter of fact, they had to find this more reasonable transforamtion in there, it was until their kids have been teleported into the mansion.

"Where are we?" asked Chuckie? "I Think that we're living one of those mansions." said Tommy. "As a matter of fact, I used to lived in one." said Chuckie. "You never told me that you lived in a mansion before." said Kimmi. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

Just then, they had to walk over as Suzie and Angelica looked around there. "This is a mansion of which that happens to be no bigger then the size of King Kong." said Angelica.

"It's not the size of King Kong," said Suzie. "It's the 5-foot-tall mansion." said Suzie. "Besides, it could change something as we know it."

As they get to see that they get to climb up though the stairs, they had to find that they had to that this is no ordrnary mansion.

just then, Tommy and the others had to walk over to see their infant parents. "Mommy? Daddy?" Tommy looked confused. "Kids, don't you recoginze us?" asked Didi. "It's just, your parents."

They scream as they fainted. "Wow, i didn't know that they could that." As Angelica walked over to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, what happened to you?" asked Angelica. "Did you get transformed by a wizard."

"Not excatily," said Drew. "It was your uncle Stu's invention."  
"Of Which it has a mind of its own." replied Charlotte. "Oh boy." as Angelica fainted too.

Suzie looked into her parents as she inspected them. "Mommy, you seem to be that big, and that's small, and more imporatnly, I think that could be that intenste that we could as they had to be that intenste around. "And hear I thought I was the youngest of the family."  
"You're still are." As Suzie screamed.

It was something that they never get to be that intenste about it.

"Oh boy, that could be something that you don't see everyday." said Chuckie.

Meanwhile, the 40s Lulu, Boris and Minka had to enjoy being in their early 40s again. "Oh Boris, I felt that I'm lucky to be this young again." said Minka as she looked into the mirror.

As they had to be that Boris that happened to enjoy that meal making as he was making the perfect meal as they had to be that they could be that showing that they could be that following that it should be a great meal.

As they get to be that they're making some vegetables as they had to themselves. "This could be the greatest of all time around, for that I think this is the beginning of the brand new world for us all."

as they put the vegetables as they get to be that taking this to a brand new meal as they had to make it more edible.

Back at the Rugrats and their baby parents, "So you see, your father made a invention that can make people younger or older, and just like that we could be that feeling that we could be feeling that it should be that reverses the aging process, or in forward, make kids older."

"Now I get it," said Phil. "There was a machine that could make people younger or older as possible."

"It's a time machine for people's ages." replied Betty.

"Oh yeah, that explains a lot." said Tommy. "But if we get back to our houses, we'll be oprhans!"

"That's right Chuckie." said Tommy. "Maybe that if we get them to back to norman, we'll make familes again."

"Well I don't know about you, but I would like to take care of my Mommy and Daddy- I mean, Drew and Charlotte will had to be having fun with me." as Angelica took her infant parents to be her room.

"Well, now what?" asked Kimmi. "I don't know about you, but I think that we can play with our new baby parents!"

"That's a great Idea!" As the Rugrats and their parents get to play.

Comment right back and I'll be right back for the next chapter.


	7. Angelica and her parents first

A/N:This is the Seventh Chapter of my First Fanfiction, I know that in a future chapter you bet that the rugrats had to grow older and becoming adults like their parents are about to be, so in order to that happen, let just see that we're going to make sure that we had to go with Angelica and her parents 's found and read.

As Angelica gets to be with her parents to their room, they had to find as using them isn't what they had to do. "So Guys, I think that you maybe get to be that simply to be that youthful as they seem to be." As the babies used Angelica to be on the teater totter, she gets to spin round and round until she had to vomit.

"Guys, please stop! STOP!" As she spun for 5 minutes, she felt sick as she recovers quickly. "Look, I get it," said Angelica. "But this isn't what I need to be that simply had to be listening to."

"Come on Angelica, we're younger then you now." said Charlotte. "That's right and you better had to be make this more honest more way of doing this more requirement."

"Oh don't worry Angie, we're going to have some fun together!" said Charotte. "Angie?" confused asked Angelica as she gets to be that they're taking down stairs as they get to be that enjoying the life rescurits.

"Uh Mom, Dad?" worried Angelica. "Is this safe?" worried Angelica as she got the anti-gravity chamber. "Sure, it's instant." said Drew as he sets the anti-gravity chamber as she starts to float as she gets to be that she's flying like air.

"Ah, i seem to like this anti-gravitness as I get to be flying like air." as Charlotte gets to turn off the anti-gravity, Drew places the pillows as Angelica fell and landed on them."

"100% perfect." said Drew as he inspects it.

As Angelica and her parents seem to be what was going on there, they had to be running back to the bedroom as they see as they get to be that building up the prospective update.

"Guys, I would like to be worrying that we could be that-" As she got interrupted, her parents saw that scanner about people and their ages.

"It's a scanner about people and their ages." as Drew and Charlotte took Angelica to the scanner as they get to be that Drew scanned first, and he seems to be that been scanned, and it shows that shows that Drew's 2 years old, and he seems to be the smartest of the group.

Then Angelica got scanned next and she was been scanned as they seem to be. "Oh boy, i'm being scanned." said Angelica as reaviled that she's 3 years old.

Finally as Charlotte has been scanned, and it turns out that she was now a year-old as she seems to enjoy her babyhood.

Meanwhile, the other babies are having fun with their parents as they get to be that having fun. "Mommy, Daddy!" suprised said Dil.

as the babies get to enjoy the lifestlyes of the new world of babies, they had to be that could be that simpily had to have fun around.

Comment and please tell me what you think so far.

-ALM-


	8. Suzie and her Parents second

A/N:This is the Eight chapter of my first fanfiction story, as I fail to mention in my last chapter, I seem to know that Chaz and Kira might be getting married again when they're back to normal is a referance in "Rugrats In Paris:The Movie".

-As we go to Suzie, we're going to see how much fun that they're going to be having.

As they get to have fun, Suzie has to take her parents to the playroom as they get to play with some toys. "Now guys, I think that we're going to be learning that what we should be that-" as Suzie got interrupted, Randy and Lucy had to do some free styling as they get to be that they're going to use tryicles as they seem to be more having fun. "Mommy, Daddy, I know that you can drive cars when you're old enough again but someday, you're going to see that-" As she got spun.

"Oh well, at least I can have fun with my parents." and so she did as she touch her tricyle as she gets to play with them.

"Yay, I'm having a time of my life!" said Lucy!

"Oh goody, I think that we could be that maybe the greatest time of our life!" as Randy gets to drive in his tricyle as he seems to be spinning around and around.

As Suzie and her parents are having fun, they could be exciting as they way it should be.

"Boy oh boy, that was fun, I-" As she stopped, the babies are gone. "Mommy? Daddy?" As she leaves the toy room she sees them as they get to be that they're going to be excatily to be enjoying them as well as they get be that they should be that they're going to have fun.

"Wow, you guys know how to have fun." as they get to be enjoying that they get to run as possible.

"Guys, Stop!" as Suzie gets to run to the age decreser 2.0. "Oh boy, I don't think that we could be that simply was going to ensure that they're not going to be that intense as they get to be that responable as they could be more enlisting the details.

Her Mommy want Suzie could be steping into the age decreaser as they seem to be that she was going to be that simply going to be a possitive way.

"Uh Mom? What are you doing?" Suzie ask. "Making you older of course." answered Lucy. "Oh Boy." as the doors seem to be closing on her as she was the first one to be turn older then her parents.

How old can her mom make Suzie? Tune in Next Time and find out


	9. Growned up Suzie and Angelica

A/N:This is the Eight chapter of my first fanfiction story, as I fail to mention in my last chapter, I seem to know that Chaz and Kira might be getting married again when they're back to normal is a referance in "Rugrats In Paris:The Movie".

-As we go to Suzie, we're going to see how much fun that they're going to be having.

As they get to have fun, Suzie has to take her parents to the playroom as they get to play with some toys. "Now guys, I think that we're going to be learning that what we should be that-" as Suzie got interrupted, Randy and Lucy had to do some free styling as they get to be that they're going to use tryicles as they seem to be more having fun. "Mommy, Daddy, I know that you can drive cars when you're old enough again but someday, you're going to see that-" As she got spun.

"Oh well, at least I can have fun with my parents." and so she did as she touch her tricyle as she gets to play with them.

"Yay, I'm having a time of my life!" said Lucy!

"Oh goody, I think that we could be that maybe the greatest time of our life!" as Randy gets to drive in his tricyle as he seems to be spinning around and around.

As Suzie and her parents are having fun, they could be exciting as they way it should be.

"Boy oh boy, that was fun, I-" As she stopped, the babies are gone. "Mommy? Daddy?" As she leaves the toy room she sees them as they get to be that they're going to be excatily to be enjoying them as well as they get be that they should be that they're going to have fun.

"Wow, you guys know how to have fun." as they get to be enjoying that they get to run as possible.

"Guys, Stop!" as Suzie gets to run to the age decreser 2.0. "Oh boy, I don't think that we could be that simply was going to ensure that they're not going to be that intense as they get to be that responable as they could be more enlisting the details.

Her Mommy want Suzie could be steping into the age decreaser as they seem to be that she was going to be that simply going to be a possitive way.

"Uh Mom? What are you doing?" Suzie ask. "Making you older of course." answered Lucy. "Oh Boy." as the doors seem to be closing on her as she was the first one to be turn older then her parents.

How old can her mom make Suzie? Tune in Next Time and find out


	10. Growned Up Suzie and Angelica TAKE 2

A/N:This is the ninth chapter of my first fanfiction here at as we left off Suzie, she seems to be playing with her parents as she gets to have some fun and I'm sorry to mention about the last chapter, those tricycles are similar to Suzie's one in the episode "Tricycle Thief". Anyway, she's been taken by her parents as she let her to walk into the age decreaser 2.0, and her mom's going to make her older, how old exactly? Well you're about to find out.

Just then, Lucy has set Suzie to be 25 years older as she sets to be setting that she could be hoping that she's growing older as the machine starts.

As she grows older, her clothes grow with her as they had to be that as she was growing older as she reaches up to an mature age as she seems to see got paused as a 8-year-old for a minute, then resume as she gets taller and older as she gets though her years as she gets to be entering double digits.

The more older she gets, her clothes change into a Yellow shirt with a big purple flower and grown some jeans, as she suprass her teenage years as her hair grows longer.

Then she gets up to her years and time as she knew that she was simply had to be that she enter though her adult years as she seem to be that she grown older.

When the machine stopped, the doors open and she came out as a 28-year-old woman with a 3-year-old mind body.

"Don't worry Mommy, Don't worry Daddy," Said the now 28-year-old Suzie. "I'll take good care of you." as she picked them up as she took them back to their bedroom.

As the Tommy and the others had to take their parents to see Suzie and her parents as they knew that she got older.

As they knew that they had to be enjoying that they're going to follow them.

"Wow, those kids sure know how to enjoy their youth." said Lou as he gets to go to outside for a walk with Lulu.

"You know, I think that with Tommy and Dil and Angelica and their friends are going to be that if they get turn into adults, they get to take care of their children." said Lulu.

"You know that I think that they'll enjoy that." just as they get to be seeing that they're feeling a little different, they seem to having a little chill as they get to be that they seem to be in a walk in a park as they get to be that they're enjoying their time of their lives.

As they get to see the pound, they get to feed the ducks with bread crumbs and they get that to be enjoying of their lives.

When they head back to the mansion, they get to find that different as they get to see what they're up too.

Back with the babies, they seem to keep their parents in their control and they're having too much fun.

As For Angelica, I hope that she seems that she could be that finding this could be more responable just as her parents could be having too fun.

"Whoa, hold on guys, I don't think that we could be that a little different-" as she got interuppted as she gets to be that she gets to be that taken to the age decreaser.

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Angelica.

"Don't worry Honey, this is going to be that it could be that we're going to make you older then 3 years old." replied Drew.

"What?" suprised Angelica.

As the doors closes on her, Angelica has to be that she's going be matured.

Just then Charlotte pulled the lever and pressed the button as she gets that she's going though progression, as she goes 4 years old as she gets older and taller as her clothes grow with her as well as they get to change as she progresses up to 5 years old as she gets though progression as she gets up to 8 years old as her clothes changes, as ages up faruther as she gets to see what was going on there with some growth as her hair gotten longer as she loses her pigtails.

As she felt her body tingling as she keeps going to her teen years and then she got though her 20s as she became an adult as she could be, as the machine stopped, the doors open to be revailed that she was now a 28-year-old with a mind of a 3-year-old.

"Wow, what a trip." said Angelica as she look down to her infant parents. "Oh don't worry mommy and daddy, Angelica's going to take good care of you."

As she picks up her parents, the babies and their parents saw them as they get to be different as they could be. "First Suzie and her parent and Angelica and hers?" said Chuckie. "Don't worry, I'm sure that they're going to be that enjoyable." said Kimmi.

"At least she's growed up to boss us around anymore." said Phil.

Please comment and tell me what you think for this chapter.


	11. Basement Mini Carvinal and Tommy's 11

A/N:This is the 11th Chapter of my first Fanfiction story, as we speak the babies and their parents as they get to bet that now that Angelica and Suzie are both 28 years old, they get to take care of their parents, no matter what.  
So let's enjoy some rugrat fun and see what our rugrat friends are up too.

As Tommy and the others had to make this more fun, they had to take their parents into the basement as Chuckie and Chaz looked worried. "I'm not going down there." Chuckie protested. "Me either." Said Chaz as they huged.

"Oh come on guys, what do you got to lose?" asked Tommy as they get to downstairs and as the lights turn on, they get to see though a mini-carvinal as they get to have fun.

They get to have fun as they had to be that they get on the merry-go-round, and then the bumper cars, and then the dart games and then they had to go though the roller coaster into the ride.

"Wow, the mini roller coaster!" excalmed Tommy. "I want to right that one!" he said as he gets on the front.

"Come on, we need to be that to be fun if we want to be a real one if we're grownups." said Phil as he and the others had to be that sitting in the row.

As the Roller coaster began to roll up, LIl repiled, "Phil's more scared then Chuckie."  
"Am not." said Phil. "Are too." said Lil as they minor aruged as the Roller coaster began to roll out as they get to be that go though loop-de-loops, and then they had to be that and then they had to stop and then as they get off, they walk back to Lou, he saw that they and their parents had a great time.

Just as Lou and Lulu had to be that to be excatily that that had to make it for more experemetns as they get to be taking Tommy to the age decreaser as he gets to make him older as he gets to take care of his parents as he gets to be setting to 10 years older to begain with as they get to be closing doors, they get to be that pressing that he was making this to be more easy as they get to be that making him older as they get to be that he was going though as he gets older as his clothes got older with him as he feels that he feels older as they get to be growing into 2 years old as he already got to learn how to be potty trained, as he gets up to Angelica's age of 3 years old.

Just as he feels like it, he knew that he was growing responible as he feels like it as they get to be that responable as he grew hair on his hair on his hair and then he grow teeth out of his gums as he grows older and taller as he stops and so does the machine as he gets to open the door and he reaviled to be an 11-year-old boy who's now a kid.

"Wow, I can't belive that I'm grown up." said Tommy in his kid voice, as he looked into his baby friends, he gets to take care of them and his parents at the same time.

As Tommy gets to take care of his friends and parents and even his baby brother Dil, he gets to be an repsonable kid as anyone as the eye can see as they had to make this more intenste about it.

"Oh well, I guess that it could be fun." said Lou, But he and Lulu as they get to his side effects of the worlds as they get to be feeling younger as they grow younger as they got into their late 30s as they get to be feeling that they're getting less wrinkly, and more younger as he and Lulu gets down to the same age of 32 years.

"Wow, I didn't know that we get down to 10 years back." said Lulu. "I Didn't, it must be the side effects of this world." as they get to know of what was going on, they're seem that they looked into the mirror, they get to be that they're younger again.

"Wow, we're really are 32 again." suprised Lou.

It seems that Lou and Lulu has got 10 years older while Tommy has got 10 years older and gets to take care of this Brother Dil, friends and parents.

Come back next time and see how it's going to turn out.


	12. 32 YO Boris and Minka and Older babies

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say it took me 3 years to think of an story and this is it, my first story here of which I was busy over the past 3 years and I believe that this story is exactly would be more exciting as I thought it might be.

-So I thought that I could give you the 12th Chapter of my first fanfiction story and I hope you'll enjoy it.

As they look into their mirror, they felt that their clothes has felt a little bigger and a little snug. "I can't belive that we got regressed a bit." said Lou. "I have to find that we need to that machine had side effects that we need to make this more intense that we're going to show that we're going to belive that it causes to be big, yet so small."

As they looked into it, Lulu said "If that machine had to be that causing that to be having side effects, that means that we can learn how to deage and reage over and over again."

"Yeah, that could be true." as they looked into the mirror, they had to be that we're going to be needed that we needed to be that it strangley to be out of our mind."

As they get down to the kitchen, Boris and Minka saw that they're still cooking some vegetables. "Boris, Minka, can you belive this?" as they look at Lou. "We've got side effects that one of us has deaged 10 years."

As the Vegetables as been cooked, the magic has effected Boris and Minka around them. "Oh please, we don't even need to be that attempt that you're going to be that seriousness, and beside, I think that we're going to be just quite a-" As Minka got interrupped, the magic got her and boris as it given them the same side effect as them as they got down to their late 30s, and then, they had to be down to their mid-30s as they get healther and and lighter as their clothes got a little light and that their clothes got a little lighter too.

"Huh, that's funny, I thought that we could be that we're going to be little lighter then we thought." said Minka.

"Maybe this mansion doesn't want us to be older forever." Worried Lou.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid." said Boris.

Meanwhile, Tommy and his friends are been playing as much as they get to be that he's been babysitting as much as he gets to have fun.

"Gee, I can't belive that I get to have so much fun." said Tommy in his kid voice. "Too bad that I can't make you older." Then he got an idea as he puts his friends and brother into the machine that he has to make them older.

As he puts them into the age Decreaser, he sets them to be older as possible as they get to grow older as they get to be that as they had to the machine starts as they get to grow older as they get bigger and older with older with them as Dil gets to to stands.

Then they had to progress as they get older as Chuckie gains Braces as the twins got older as they had to be that they're getting a little bit older as the machine stopped.

When the doors open, they came out 10 years older so they get to have to spend time with Tommy.

"Wow Tommy, I can't belive that you made us older." said Chuckie in his kid voice.

"Yeah, I belive that we'll have to take care of our parents now." said Phil in his kid voice.

As Dil walked out and said, "Wow dude, that was amazing." as he knows about it.

Now that Tommy will take care of his dad, while Dil have to take care of his mom, Phil will had to take care of his dad Howard, Lil will have to take care of his mom Betty, Chuckie will have to take care of his dad Chaz, and Kimmi will had to take care of his mom Kira.

As they split up, Tommy and Dil had to take their parents to their room as they get to be that he get to figure out of what to do.

as they find out about this, they had to see that they get to find that they get to do the stuff they never get to do.

As Tommy gets to invent the jetpack for Stu, he gets to be that he's loving it as they get to be that crazy that he was flying around.

As for Dil, he was giving his mom a horsey back ride as she gets to enjoy it.

Just then, Tommy saw the age decreaser as it goes a little funny as it goes for it. "Huh, it seems that the age decreaser that's going malfuncuing." he thought.

As Tommy and Dil took their parents to the age decreaser, they knew that it was that something that could be different that it could be strange as they thought it could be.

Please comment me back and tell me of what you think of the chapter.

-ALM-


	13. Gardening and aging side effects

A/N:This is my 13th chapter of my first Fanfiction story, as we speak, it seems that Boris and Minka has grown 10 years younger without entering the machine as they get to be that they're going to be that they're more younger as they had to go, meanwhile, Tommy and Dil and their friends are taking care of their parents as they're own kids. What will happen in this chapter? Let's found out now.

Just then, the booming voice has returned. "So, how did you enjoy your all powerful youth so far?"

"It was great," Stu replied. "it was that our kids that got older and start taken care of us and well, I belive that we had to be that we've been making that we should be that we could be that we learn that we're going to make it exciting about it."

"The Age Decreaser 2.0 has been going to have a mind of its own and I bet those vegetable are no ordnary vegetbles as they could happen to them."

"What does Vegetibles got to do with our youth?" Drew asked. "They're magical vegetables and you know why."

As Stu and Drew looked confused, they had to be that things are about to be mysterious as well as they had to see.

Meanwhile, Kira and Charlotte are enjoying their time with Kimi and Angelica as they get to take care of them as they get to be that having fun.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Kimi. "We're going to take care of our moms and the best part is, we knew that we're going to make this as they get to be that we're going to find it as they get to be more fun about it."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you Tommy and Dil and their friends are now preteens and even they get to be that Suzie and I get to be that we're going to be that we're having fun just as they get to be that intenste that something might bad happen." she said.

"Yeah, I think that we could be respondable as your Grandma Minka's making vegetables that's smell so good."

"Come on, we're mature now," said Angelica. "What could happen?"

Just then, they head over to their backyard as they get to be so big as a garden nursey.

Just then, they saw some of the plants as get to be that they saw Charlotte and Kira had to make it though the garden pull as they get to be that they had to be that learning that they get to go though pulling weeds.

Just then, Kimmi has hit some side effects as she noticed that she was feeling that she as growing older as she could be as she could be.

"Charlotte, what's happening to Kimmi?" Asked Kira. "I think that she's growing up." as she felt that she was growing older as a side effect as she goes up to 12, 13, as she earns puberty as she goes up to 14, 15 and 16 as she stops.

"You okay?" asked Angelica. "Yeah, just a little aging side effect from the machine." as she looked, she noticed that she was feeling just as well as they could had to be that.

As Kira and Charlotte looked confused, they had to idea of what just happened.

Just then the baby girls had to go back to their gardening, they get to pull the weeds as they had to be that they're going to be that they had to be that seriousness as they get to be that quite and that as they had to be that they could be more responable as they felt their side effects as they felt that they're feeling that they're growing a little older as they grow a little bigger as they stopped, they're gone up to 3 years old, orignally Angelica's age.

"I guess that we've got a little older as a side effect too."

"What are we going to tell our daughters?" asked Charlotte.

"We might get to that get to that." As they get to look at their 3-year-old forms, Kira's just happened to be dressed as the same as an adult only she had to make it though the distanced way.

And as for Charlotte's, her 3-year-old form has to be wearing a purple shirt and a diaper as she still got her ponytail.

"I think that side effects happened from the machine." said Kira. "Do you think that Drew and other boys that could be getting side-effects too?"

"Gee, if our kids know I belive that we're going to beliving that we're learning how to age up and down."

"Now that's something." said Charlotte.

As Baby Lucy run over to Kira and Charlotte as shes them as a pair of 3-year-olds. "Girls, I think that side effects could be happening from the age decreaser." she said to them. "Yeah, that caught us too."

As they get figure it out of what was going on.

Some Mystery, will the husbands hit side effects next? Only the next chapter wil tell.


	14. Baby Betty Lifting weights and aging up

A/N:Sorry about the delay, it shows that I got busy of which I had a busy day of which I had Wings from Blackjacks for lunch, and had to go shopping at Michael's and Bed Bath and Beyond so anyway, I'm back and I'm giving you the 14th Chapter of the story as we left off, Charlotte and Kira have hit side effects and ages up to Angelica's original age, as Angelica herself saw that Kimmi has aged up to 16 years old, so let's see what our Rugrats/All Grown Up Friends are up to.

Just as they get to be that, the dads to see if there could be taking care by their sons as they had to be that quafly as they to get to be that Stu, Drew, Chaz and Howard get to be that they're going to the den room as they get to be that they saw Betty lifting weights.

"Betcha you didn't know that I Could do that, don't cha?" she asked.

Just as she noticed that she could be using it, Howard went over to his wife as they get to be that they get to lift weights.

"That's impossible," said Drew. "She can't lift weights, she's got turn into a baby hours ago."

"Doesn't matter," said Stu. "We might get to enjoy some fun too." as they get to enjoy some non-weight-lifting-toys as they get to play with them as they get to have some fun as they had to be that we should be that they're going to have some fun.

"You know, when we were older, you just had to let me have the courage to walk up and let me tell you that 'I Like Ya'."

"Aw, that's so sweet." said Betty. "But I belive that we're going to be the strongest babies in the world." as she got the dumbells

Just then, kid Lil had to be that she has to work around though her body as she has to be that quite an effection that she was buiding up her body as she gets to be that quite that she worked though her kid body as she seems that she was getting to be that quite big excitment going on, it was until that That kids Chuckie and Phil had to pick up their dads as they get to be that they could be using them in order to be that they're going to be putting them into the couch when suddenly...

They hit side effects as they get to be growing older as their clothes grow with them as they go up to Chuckie's orginal age, and then Angelica's age and then stopped.

As Betty and Drew looked into them, they seem to hit Angelica's age indeed. "I think those side effects that hit them." said Betty. "Gee, it doesn't make any se-" before he finished his sentence, he knew that he and Betty are hitting side effects as they grow older as well as they age up a bit as Drew is now 5 years old, wearing that same clothing, and he feels his diaper changed into underwear as Betty was now 3 years old as her clothes got changed into the same clothes as she wore as an adult.

"What Happened?" Asked Betty. "I think that side effects has hit us too." said Drew as he gets to know of what was going on around here.

-That part is referenced from the episode "Angelica in Love" as well as Drew and Chaz was almost up to the same age that they were in the other episode "Fountain Of Youth" so until next time, keep on reading.


	15. Lou and Lulu defines Gravity

A/N:Before we began our new chapter, I had some three (3) things to announce:

I started another story about an All-Star Cartoon Race about the mysterious guest who invited them.

My newfound fan Boris Yetsin wants me to do a crossover story between Totally Spies and Rugrats just as soon I get to be that finding a villian

We knew that this chapter became the most words as the others.

So when we last left off, Betty gets to lift weights even know she never get to do that as a baby before, and Howard seems to be that they're in love all over again, if you may get to see the All Grown Up Episode of which they're weren't married the first time, so here it is, the fifteenth chapter of my first story.

Just as they get to it, baby Stu head over the side effected wifes as they get to be that strangely effected that he was figuring out that he was the only one who has yet to hit any side effects.

Just then, Stu happen to be tumlbing down and landed on a playpen.

"Huh, a playpen, just like the one back home." Said Stu as he gets to stand up around. "I Think that we could get to Tommy over."

Just as Tommmy and his friends may get to find the babies, they hit side effects. "Uh, guys?" Chuckie replied. "Do you think that we could be that side effects could be happening from the machine?" "Why did you ask?" asked Tommy. "Because we're getting older!"

As they grow older, their clothes grown with them to as they get though their teen years and then they had to up to their 20s, of which they are stopped at, now that Tommy, Phil and Lil are 21, and Chuckie is 22, and Dil is 20 already.

"Wow, I didn't think that we're growing up fast really." as they looked, they seem that they find out that Angelica and Suzie and now the Rugrats who are now in their 20s.

As Teenage Kimmi went over to others, they saw that they're older then them now. "Wow, guys, did you hit side effects too?" asked Kimmi. "How did you know?" asked Chuckie. "I think those side effects would happen that we're going to be that Machine that could be that having a few kinks in it."

As the now newly aged babies looked down, they saw that the machine has been out of order so they had to make it as they get to be that mysterioulsy that could be that big more malfuncling.

Meanwhile, Lou and Lulu seem to look around at the machine as they could be figuring out that they could be more retrospecting that it could have a mind of its own.

As they could find out more about the machine, it could be that they should be knowing about right now.

"I think that the machine that casuing people to be having side effects." said Lou.

As she uses an hammer to bang three times, they seem to find that Lulu said "Gee, I don't know about you but I think it could have a mind of its own and alter people's ages."

"No, I don't think that that's going to happen." said Lou when he figured that Lou and Lulu had to walk into the anti-gravity room, it got now twice bigger.

Just then, they float as they defy Gravity. "Well, I guess we'll worry about the machine later, right now we're going to be flying high." as they get to enjoy though the air as they had to be that finding that it could be that they're enjoying though the air, as Lou looked into the kitchen as Boris and Minka are putting the finishing touches into the vegetables.

As they had to find that they're going to be that turn the gravtiy back on, they landed on the ground as they get to beth at they should be that they're going to be finding that those vegetables the booming voice told the baby parents about.

The Vegetables are glowing like there's magic or something, but we don't know what.

Just then, Suzie gets to show Angelica her parents as she gets to take care of them. "You know Charmicheal, I think you and me turn out to be pretty good adults."

"Gee, with your 3-year-old and 5-year-old parents and my babies, I think that we're going to be that enjoying that we're going to be parents for real someday."

"Uh Babies?" confused Angelica as Suzie saw her parents has about to hit side effects as they're growing older a bit as they felt as they grow with their clothes as they go up to Her and Suzie's orignal age as they had to feel like it, then they had to be that they're going to find as the eye could see.

As they get to be older, they're continuing as they had to age up as they had to be that gain up though their toddler and childhoods as they get to be that they're going up as they had to be that go up to double digits as they had to be that they're now 11 years old together.

"Wow, I can't belive it." said Lucy in a Kid's voice. "yeah me either." said Randy also in a kid's voice.

"I Guess that Uncle Stu's the only one who hasn't hit any side effects." just then, they had to be that they're going to be that they're going to be that seriously to be that intenste that they're going find it as they seem to that.

Just then, Stu was about to hit side effects last. "Perhaps I spoke too soon."

What's going to happen to Stu? Tune in next time and find out.


	16. Grown up Stu, Wild Bus ride and Veggies

A/N:As you may recall from the last chapter, it shows that the Rugrats has been ages up to Kids and now Adults as their parents has been aged to Kids and adolosents, as a matter of fact, Stu had to suffer from side effects next as he tries not to age but he is anyway, so let's see how old Stu will end up with, this is the 16th Chapter of my first fanfiction story.

Stu seems that he's going to age his way though the life years as he grows with his clothes as he gets up to 2 years old, Chuckie's orignal age, then Angelica and Suzie's orignal age know as three years old, and then he goes up to kid age of his clothes has changed into a yellow shirt and blue jeans, and then he stopped at 6 years old.

"I stopped at 6 years old?" confusely asked Stu in a kid's voice. "Now that's something that you don't see every day.

"That means that i'm a year younger then you now Stu." said Drew as he walked, as the former adults had to belie that Stu doesn't stop there as he continues to age as he goes up to 11 years old and stopped.

"Wow, I can't belive it." said the now 11-year-old Stu. "I was now 10 years older then the machine has turn me into."

Just then they had to make it though the distance as the other former adults had to walk in as they had to be that intenste about.

As the Parents Rugrats had to take care of their parents, they knew that they're going to be dangeriously had to be making it to the strangeness of making it happen.

"Well, at least the babies are grown up and Stu and the others just went from babies to kids." replied Lulu. "Gee, I don't know what to know excpect that we could be that seriously going to find it just as they had to wing it." replied Lou.

"Wing it? the machine is responable for side effects and you're telling me that they're just going have to wing it?" Confused Lulu.

"Hmm, good point." It was until then that they had an idea.

As the Rugrat Parents and 20s Angelcia and Suzie had to came in here, they're going to find that they're going to be that they're going to enjoy something that they could never ever seen before.

Lou and Lulu told them that they're going to give them a ride in the bus ride. "We're going to enjoy a bus ride in order to be that we're going for a ride!"

As Stu said, "Really? We get to enjoy enjoy a bus ride?" "Not just a bus ride, THE Bus ride as they get to pull in an old school bus as they had to be that they're going ro give it a go.

Later, "This is going to be an bumpy ride." said Lou.

As The Babies, Angelica and SUzie had to get on the bus, they gad to be that they're going to enjoy the road.

As they get to go though the distance, they had to be that they're going to be fast up as they go though the road, they had to be that flying around and expected as they had to feel that the bus has been flying of which it's actully doing right about now.

The Kids and their parents seem to be flying around as they get to be that make it higher and higher as they had to be they're enjoying the ride as they get into circles and then landed into the garage of which brought back of where they're started.

"Whoa, I fell like I want to throw up here." said Drew. "Of course, it shows that it could be that it's responable for making this as they had to be that they're going to be that the machine that could happened of which it could be that causing to create a world of altertive young people and altertive old people." replied Stu.

"That's they want us to know." said Drew. "That's what i've been thinking from the start."

"Those Side effects has got a mind of the machine's." Said Charlotte. "That's why it's causing us and the kids to age randomly."

As they get to figure them out, Minka has shouted that it's time for supper as they get to take those vegetables that they been waiting for.

As everybody to got together, they seem to enjoy for all vegetables as they get to enjoy eating them.

Just then, the insides has just spread their bodies as they felt shocking and warping though ages as they get to be that they're going to be that they're going to be that they're randomly aging as they been warping though them as they had been though the distance as they had to make it though the side effects has been doubled.

-Yeah I know, the booming voice didn't tell them about how magical those vegetables are really are, so I thought I had to follow them and them some, so come back next time and see what's going on with the Rugrats, and their parents and Grandparents.


	17. Age warping and Back to norman

A/N:This is the conclusion of my first fanficiton story, and as you already know, I think that they're going to be that we all know how is this going to end, so let's sit back and enjoy the final chapter of my the story.

As they had to wrap though ages, the adults ran away as they age randomly as they get to be that seriously to be that hoping that they're going to be that they're going though the same thing as they had to be that they're going though as they had happen as they get the age looping as they knew of what was going on there as they had to be that they're going to find they going to be more warped.

"Did I tell you those Vegetables are speicalily amazing?" Asked the booming voice. "They get to warp your ages!"

As they get though the time line, they had to be that they're going to be aging up and down as they get to be that they're growing bigger and older as well as younger and smaller as they had to make this more rexflixing as they had to be make it though the lives they has as they thought the explosion, Boris and Minka had to see them as they had though the distance.

As they look under their clothing, they see that they're bumps around, just as they get to khow that they all been turn into babies, while Angelica and Suzie has been revert back to 3 years old.

"Wow, those vegetables sure can really happened to be that happening to be that strangness."

"I think because of that strangeness that effect us as well." as they ate some veggies, they had happen to belive that they're taking that they're going to be that made them to grow younger as they had to go down to their ages down to their right youthful resorces as they grow younger as their clothes are getting heavier as they grow younger as they got down to their 20s.

"Boris, what happened?" Asked Minka. "I Think that those age changing vegetables are making us younger." Boris replied.

Just as they had to be that they're going to be that they had to take care of them all as they had to make sure that they're going to put them in the right family as Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil has been put in the first row, Drew, Charlotte and Angelica had to be put in the second row, The Devils Third, The Finsters Fourth, and finally Charmicheals last.

"Wow, now that's a row." said Lou as he took a bite into that vegetable, and so does Lulu as they ate them.

Boris and Minka tried to stopped them, but they were too late, they seem that they're growing younger as they got effected them as they felt that they're growing into their early 30s and then their late 20s as their clothes got a little bigger.

As they had to be worried, they're going to the telephone when they got into their mid-20s as they felt younger, and then they had to go down to their 20s as they get younger and small as they get though their late teens as they shake and young and smaller as they had to be that they're going though the distance as they got into mid-teens, and then they're got into early teens as their clothes got a little bigger and and then they got though 9 years old, and then down to 7, and then down to 5, as they're feeling as they get to be that they're younger as their clothes got though them, and then down to Angelica and Suzie's age and then, down to the babies' age.

"Well, that was surpising." said Lou as his voice shrank into a baby's voice. "I wanted to be feel young but this is reducious!" said Lulu as her voice also shrank into a baby's voice so fast.

"Oh my, Everyone has been turn into babies while Angelica and Suzie has turn back into 3-year-olds." suprised Minka.

As they got the babies and Angelica and Suzie has got up to the Age Decreaser, it got a mind of its own and it turns out the booming voice that belongs to the machine all along.

"I Feel sorry, it shows that you've got to be enjoying your youth irresponiblty." said the Age Decreaser.

"But how would you know from the start?" Asked Minka.

"When you have been regressing, you might as well as they had to be see that the machine that could be that it could be that seriously might get to be that intense that they're going though the age quantiam as you already know that you're going to be feeling that it's off that they're going to be simply had to be that showing that this is going to be quite the random aging and the random de-aging."

"Well, how is this going to fix?" asked Boris. "I might get back to your homes, but it just shown that I might restored back to the way it was before."

And just as they already know that the machine has to give them a reset that they're going to be that they're going to be letting that they're setting everything back to normal as a white flash goes all over them and them the adults are return back to their normal ages as they regain unconinous.

"Uhh, what happened?" Asked Drew. "We're back to our normal ages again." replied Stu.

"And Angelica and Suzie are back to 3 years old." said Lucy.

As they looked into that, they had to be that they're going be that enjoying that they're to back to normal.

Meanwhile, the babies saw that they're back to normal too. "Hooray, we're back to norman!" As the babies get to cheer, as Angelica and Suzie are back to being 3 years old as they knew that they're going to enjoy they're childhood.

"I Think they're going to enjot that they're going to get older the older fashon way," said Lulu. "By waiting one year older per year."

"I Couldn't agree more." as they get to enjoy, as the mansion gets to make it an glow, it had to be a be a big respondabity.

-The End-

Closing Note:I Hope you enjoying my first story because I think that I could think that I could reach my goal of 100 stories, maybe even a 1,000, I think.

So anyway, please comment below and please tell me of what you think.


End file.
